


Top

by shniam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh isnt very happy at seeing the McBustedDirection pic on Twitter and decides that he needs to remind his boyfriend who 'tops'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shnixangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/gifts).



> Written to cheer Shnixangel up and because there is not enough Nosh out there!
> 
> This was written in one go without much planing and it may show, so please be gentle with me (first time writing Josh as someone other than just a name). Wanted the sex to be rougher but Josh is too nice and gentle so I hope that its not too disappointing ;-)

Josh lay on the hotel bed, cargo shorts and bare chest; a towel around his shoulders catching the last few drips from his wet hair. His fingers danced over the screen of his phone as he glanced through his Twitter feed. In the hallway outside the door, voices drifted and laughter got nearer. One Twitter post caught Josh’s eye and before he could draft a reply the hotel room door opened a crack and the end of a conversation could be heard. At the movement Josh swung his legs over the edge of the bed and waited for his visitor to enter.

“...yeah mate, it was sick! Can’t wait for this evening!...yeah, you too...catch ya later!” At the last words Niall entered the room and shut the door behind him.

“Have fun?” Josh asked as Niall kicked off his shoes. The younger blonde halted his movements as he detected the dry humour underpinning the two words.

“Er...yeah. Was great catching up with the guys again. Tom had some new photo’s of Buzz, he’s really growing up!” Niall tried to keep the conversation light as he tentatively made his way over to the bed. 

“See many other photos?” 

“Ah...not really.” Niall couldn’t make out where the questioning was going and sat a little way down the bed.

Josh pursed his lips as he scrolled through his Twitter feed once more before clicking on the post he was looking for and held the phone out.

Niall looked at the picture and read the accompanying comment. “Oh.”

“Oh? Is that your only response? ‘oh’?!” Josh leaned over until he was kneeling on the mattress. “I see a picture of my boyfriend proclaiming that he likes to be on top and your only reply is ‘oh’. I think that maybe you need to be reminded of how things stand in this relationship, don’t you?” Josh was now leaning right up into Niall’s space, his nose gently nuzzling against the soft skin on the side of Niall’s neck. 

Niall was trying to keep calm and not let the growl of Josh’s tone affect him but his body was betraying him and he could feel himself hardening in his jeans. It wasn’t often that Josh’s dominant side came out but it was obviously going to be the path that he wanted to take today.

“Maybe you need a little reminder of who you belong to, huh?” Josh continued, as he bit the soft flesh below his mouth, sucking the area gently before letting his tongue sooth the tender patch. Niall moaned at the sensations and let his boyfriend lower him onto the bed as he continued his ministrations; shirts with collars would be required for the next couple of days. 

Josh straddled Niall’s waist and began to push the baseball styled t-shirt up and over Niall’s head. With the bare chest below him, Josh took a second to marvel how Niall looked and ran his hands softly over the smooth skin and grazing through the smattering of hair that grew there. “I still cant believe that I have you Niall,” he whispered, “You mean so much to me. Sometimes I need to remind myself that you are my boyfriend.” He ran his fingers up to cup Niall’s face before kissing the softest lips he had ever touched, letting Niall deepen the kiss and loosing himself in the moment.

As Josh pulled away Niall looked up, his eyes wide with passion, and pushed his hips up to seek friction. “Thought you were going to remind me?”

“Oh I will be!” Josh replied with a push down of his own hips and lowered his head to suck at one of Niall’s nipples, smiling at the response it received – the moan low and rough from Niall’s lips, his back arching as his fingers grabbed at the duvet. Bringing his fingers to the front of the now too tight jeans, Josh deftly undone the button and pulled the denim down; mentally cursing Harry for introducing the blonde to skinny jeans when they didn’t pull down as easily as the baggier variety. The white briefs worn under were taught and only seemed to emphasise the erection beneath them, a damp patch beginning to develop as pre-cum started to leak. “Bit excited are we?!” Josh teased as he mouthed at the tip, Niall’s hands coming up to grab at the newly dyed hair.

“Fuck, man! Don’t tease!” 

Josh tucked his thumbs into the white cotton and yanked them down, letting Niall’s cock to slap back against his stomach. “Don’t you think you deserve it?” He asked, giggling at the glare it earned him. To compensate he lowered his mouth over the sensitive tip, his tongue swirling and flitting over the slit and producing a guttural groan from his boyfriend. The upward thrusts necessitated the need to hold Niall’s hips down as Josh angled his head to take more of Niall in. Deep throating was not something they often did but as he wasn’t required to sing, Josh was always ready to give it a go. In an effort to preserve his voice Niall pushed the knuckles of one hand into his mouth, his moans sounding dirtier and stifled around them. His other hand shakily drifted down to Josh’s shoulder and gave a timid tug on his ear to signal he was close, not trusting his voice to speak the words. Just as the heat started to travel his body, Josh pulled off. At the disorientated glower, the drummer shook his head, “Tsk, you think you deserve to cum before me?” He asked and reached over to the bedside cabinet and the tube of lube left there from the night before. More calmly than he felt, Josh slowly squeezed some of the gel onto his fingers and lowered his hand to Niall’s buttocks. Gently he pressed the pad of one finger to the warm hole before tenderly pushing in. Letting Niall get used to the intrusion first he ran his other hand over the smooth hips and stomach, before pushing further into the warm entrance and withdrawing slightly. He continued the movement and let his other hand travel over Niall’s torso, brushing over his nipples and sending duel sensations through his body. Gradually he entered another finger and then a third, amazed at the response it received from his partner. Once Josh was happy that Niall was comfortable he pulled his fingers out and lined his own cock up before slowly pushing in. Once more Niall was forced to bite his knuckles. The sex was gentle but Josh made sure that Niall was going to feel it, the young singer still had a show to perform and thousands of people were going to be watching his every move so restricted movements would not be a good thing. Gripping Niall’s hips Josh was sure that finger marks would be left, in much the same way that there would be marks on his own biceps where Niall was clinging for all he was worth. A garbled sound left Niall’s lips and was accompanied by a limp pat to his arm as Niall came between them, covering their torso’s, the noise and vision before him pushing Josh to follow suit. 

Pulling out slowly, Josh collapsed to one side and reached for Niall’s hand and entwined their fingers. “Mine.” He panted.

Niall turned his head and gave a squeeze of their hands before reaching over with his other hand to pat the sticky tummy of his boyfriend. “Y’ top.”


End file.
